Riot
by arrowtwilight
Summary: its been 50 years and edward never returned thinking bella is dead edward stays in his sorrow untill he sees bella on tv with her new clan and when he meets up with her again shes no longer shy quiet bella But loud and sarcastic bella Idontownanyofthesong
1. Chapter 1

chapter one:finding you again 

Edwards (POV)

"ALICE!" Rosalie yelled from upstairs "TURN THE TV DOWN!" Alice just yelled back saying "NO WAY ROSALIE THE MUSIC VIDEOS ON THIS CHANNEL ARE AWSOME!" I could hear the music all the way up in my room and it pained me any kind of music did it all reminded me of her. Her I had left her I had left Bella ten years ago and today was the aniverrsery of it I curled up into a ball and waited just waited for this day to be over and for alice to turn the music off.I got up then I couldn,t take it anymore I left my room and started walking downstairs if alice wasn't going to turn the tv off I was going to smash it to pieces just as I was about to start yelling at her I heard a guitar playing but it didn't sound ordinary it sounded like an angel was playing it perfectly I had never really gotten into the guitar but I knew how it sounded and this sounded perfect I ran into the living room and looked on the screen it showed four people two boys and two girls one boy who looked like he was the lead singer had brown hair in a messy way he had a piercing that was chain from his lip to his ear and he had red eyes "red eyes?" I thought then I looked more closley he was a vampire and so were all the others the other boy had black hair that fell over his left eye and a lip piercing he also had red eyes one of the girls who looked like the second guitarist had what looked like blond hair that was somehow bleached green and once again had red eyes but the last one the last girl the one that really caught my attention was the one playing the guitar she had brown straight hair that came just passed her shoulders she was wearing a black and white tank top and black capris (/the outfit looks like the one avril lavigne wears in her music vid 'I,m with you.'//)I couldnt see her eyes because she was looking down but she amazed me she reminded me off her.I looked over at alice she alos had a shocked look on her face thats when the lead singer started singing .

Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven▓t missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

at this point in the vid it showed a bunch of people in a feild it reminded me of our meadow.

I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven▓t missed you yet

at this point I was able to look at the girls face I was stunned It WAS Bella but only now she was a vampire.

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think About you, I know Only when you stop to think About me, do you know

it then had a single guitar solo only it was the other girl doing it she wasn,t nearly as good as bella then it showed bella and she had her hands outstretched she was holding a picture of me? it was it the picture of me and her in our meadow and it was framed

I hate everything about you Why do I love you You hate everything about me Why do you love me

when the guy started singing again bella threw the picture to the ground and glass in the frame shatterd she then backed away from it and the held the side of her head it looked like she in pain screaming

I hate You hate I hate You love me

I hate everything about you Why do I love you

the video then ended by that time everying one was the room they all had gotten in just in time to see bella smash the picture "is that how she really feals?" alice thought

"I don't blame her we left her to die." this one came from emmett and honestly I had to agree with him but she was more mad at me then at them

"Alice what was the name of that band?" I asked calmly alice didn't move for a minute it took us all a second to realize that she was having a vision

jasper raced over to her side and held her unto the vision was over with when it was she gasped as if she needed air "Alice what did you see?" carlisle asked

it took alice a minute to realize what carlisle had asked once she did she smiled "I saw bella and her band coming her back to Forks."

we had long since moved back to forks I couldn,t stand being away from bella long but when I came back she was already gone

"whats the bands name?' this time it was rosalie who asked she actually had excitment and concern in her voice.All alice said was "ummm."

"Alice sweetie whats the name?" esme asked Alice paused "Broken angels." she said

(hahahaha cliffy I,m so evil :3)


	2. meet the family

Chapter 2 ok first I forgot to add that bella has red eyes but the thing is she drinks medical blood not human or animal shes on the road to much to drink animal and she can't bring her self to suck a human dry so they all know a vampire who works in a hospital (not carlisle) who supplies them with medical blood o the joyness ...you alkready know this and stuff but I do not own twilight or any of the bands or songs i may use but I do own anthony deven lilly the demon pillow AND MY BRAIN! 

Bella(Pov)

"Bella oh bella." a voice said a bit annoyed I opend my eyes to see lilly standing besides me "ughh what do you want lilly?" I said with the same annoyance in my voice "Awww come on bella you've been 'pretending to be asleep' all day!" she was right I had been laying on the couch all day with my eyes closed dreading going back to the hell I once called home "you've been acting like this ever since anthony told us we were going to Forks,Washington." Lilly didn't like it when I was sad or when anyone was sad probably because she could feel our emotions just like jasper could except she could only feel the emotions of people close to her. I sighed "and besides that did you wright this?" she asked as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket I reconized it immediatly it was song I had written after 'He' left it was sad and back then it was what I felt but I didn't feel that anymore after I had become a vampire and once I had met Lilly,anthony,and Deven I was healed Lilly had green hair apperently she had acci dently belached her hair before she was turned and after she was turned it kept that apperence even though she didn't mind it Anthony was our lead singer he was always a rebel and thought that if vampires could get on tv and seem normal more vampires would come out of hiding he could move things with his mind it was freaky at first but eventually I got over it deven was our drummer or whatever he was like my big brother and best friend he was kind of built like emmet he was more blood resistant than all of us though."EARTH TO BELLA!" Lilly yelled snapping me out of my trance "awww was bella day dreaming again?" deven said as he entered the room "shutup!"I said as I threw a pillow at him it fell to the floor and he stared at it for a minute before he ran off screaming "DEMON PILLOW!" we both stared at him for a minute before lilly went back to the question "well did you wright it?" I hesitated for a moment "yeah what about it?" "well its really good but really sad I showed it to anthony and he wants you to sing it tommorrow at our concert." damn you anthony damn you damn you I thought I couldn't argue with him he was the leader and he always came up with reasons for stuff thats why we had to 'attend' highschool again why'll we are here in forks "Fine." I said frustrated "as long as I can sing my other song too ok?" "ok." lilly said a hint of excitment in her voice she then ran off probably to tell anthony "suckup." I muttered as I closed my eyes again

Edward(Pov)

Alice had gone to Port Angelos and bought everything she could find about Bellas band magazines,cds even a dvd biography set she was in the living room listening to the cds and reading the magazines I sat on the couch watching her do this "apperently there all pretending to be brother and sister like us...and the their first concert here is tommorrow." she added then she squeled "AND WHILE THERE HERE THEY WILL BE ATTENDING HIGHSCHOOL!!!!!" she practicly screamed it took me a minute to process what she had just said through my mind "That means I can talk to bella And apologize?!" I said with a bit to much excitment in my voice "YUP and then we can all be a happy family again!" alice yelled with a bit to much enthusiasm "I CANT WAIT UNTILL TOMMORROW!!!!!" she yelled again jumping up and down "AND I WILL FINALLY HAVE MY SISTER BACK AND MY SHOPPING PARTNER BACK I CANT WAIT TO MEET HER CLAN!!!!" as I watched my sister jump up and down like a rabbit I wondered will she still love me has she found someone else I s

should never of left her I,m so stupid stupid stupid stupid! I guess I,ll find out tommorrow if she still loves me or not

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehehe yup yup and I forgot to add that bella has 3 powers 1.she can read minds 2. when she puts her hand infront of her a force field apperes and 3.(I stole thst from elfen lied so get over it :3) she has two invisible hands that comeout of her back that can grab things or do whatever she wants them to do so yes thats it ttyl


	3. authors note PLZZZ READ!

Authors note

ok guys well i got some bad news I,m going to leave for disney tommorrow and wont be able to work on my story but I will work on it when i get back ok thats was one now

two isI need some help figuring out whats sad song I should use for the concert chapter here are some I think would be good

Never alone - Barlow girl

missing-evenescance

beauty from pain - superchick

how can I not love you?- Joy Enriquez

fully alive- flyleaf(its not really sad but I think it would be good)

or broken by amy lee and seether I could have bella and anthony sing together

or if you have any suggestions just say so but which ever one gets the most votes I,ll use

ok thanks! 


	4. School time ughh

Chapter 3 I do not own twilight paramour or their song Misery Business:3 sorry for so many typos I really want to get this down before my trip TT 

Bellas (Pov)

"gawd to days gonna be hell." I thought to my self as I got up to get ready.

"People crowding around our car,trying to get out autographs,fighting over whos our number one fan is why are people so annoying?"

I quickly stepped into the shower and stood there as the warm water washed over me when I was down I stepped out and got my towel.

"atleast the teachers won't be all over us." Lilly thought. I sighed tunning her out

I walked over to my closet and got out my new shirt it was white and said 'Beware I Bite' I then grabbed a pair of black capris

brushed my hair and ran downstairs.

Everyone was already downstairs and waiting"Ok so which car should we take?" I asked them "we should probably take your truck we dont want people knowing its us.'

Anthony said "AWWWW ANTHONY YOUR SUCH A KILLJOY!" Deven yelled like a child who really wanted a toy or something.

"Lets just go already!" I said abit annoyed I didn't want to go back to were it all started.

We all got into the truck Anthony and Lilly in the front Deven and me in the back

it wasn't a long drive and Anthony had already gotten our scheduals so we didn't have to go in.

As we got out I could already here the thoughts or everybody around us.

"Omg is that them?"

"that has to be them!"

"I want there autograph soooo bad."

At times like this I wanted to strangel myself

"Lets get this over with." I said as we started walking in.

People of course started crowding around us as we enterd

"Can I have an autograph?" a blond haired girl asked Deven

"OF course." Deven said with the biggest smile ever once he said that every girl there

was crowding around him asking him for an autograph and he smiled as he gave them out.

He was enjoying this too much.

Anthony,Lilly,and I headed toward our first class leaving Deven behind in all of his "glory'.

Just we were about to enter our class Anthony stopped "There are other vampires here I can smell them."

he seemed uneasy as he said this.

"Really?" I said but then I quickly caught the scent and I knew whose it was immediatly

"Alice,Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie,and Him." I muttered

"You know them?" Lilly asked confused

"I used to but I got over them." I mutterd as I entered the class room

THe teacher directed us toward our seats knowing that if he had us 'Introduce' our selves

the class would probably go crazy.

We took our seats in the back and waited for the other students to get in and for Deven to finally join us.

Everybody stared at us the whole hour as we waited for the bell to ring we already knew what the teacher was teaching

so why even bother paying attention really.

the next three classes past slowly I didn't see the any of the cullens which to me was a safe sign.

As we enterd the lunch room I saw people staring at us hopeing that we would even consider sitting with them

we made our way to the back and sat down at an empty table a few moments later the door opened

And I emmediatly recongized the scents they were all here every last one of them He was here too

I ignored them but I knew it was a matter of time before one of them noticed me.

"This is...BORING!" Deven said as he pretended to bang his head on the table.

"so what do you want us to do about it sing and dance?" I said sarcasticly

"No Bella I want you to...SING!" he said as he quickly pulled a cordless microphone

"Were did you get that?" lilly asked bewilderd

"And more immportantly why do you want me to sing?" I asked

"Because I promised some people that you would sing DUH!"

Sometimes I wanted to strangel Deven he was likle that big annoying brother

I once had but got rid of.

"Fine." I said as I grabbed the microphone and stood on top of the table

everyone emmediatly looked at me and so did the Cullens.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Deven started " my sister will be giving A free concert."

He then pulled out a Cd and put it into a Cd player "were does he get these things?"

I thought.He pushed the play button and the music started playing

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out.  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months She finally set him free I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me Two weeks we had caught on fire She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa...well I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa... it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feels so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so.  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't never matter, people never change Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey, but I passed up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who They want it what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa...well I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa... it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feels so good 'Cause I got him where I want him right now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so.  
It just feels so good ...

I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving ...

Whoa,well I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now ...

Whoa,well I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa... it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feels so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so.  
It just feels so good

when I was done every body started cheering and screaming and jumping up and down begging for more

I looked over to see the Cullens all of them looked shocked I smiled this was going to be fun.

I hopped down from the table and turned to my family as they all smiled even Anthony was

but thats when I heard his voice "Bella..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

cliffyehheh


	5. Oh my

HIIIIIIII I,m back from my trip and I decided too us never alone as the sad song and fully alive as her other song 

I,ll use missing in another chapter I do not own twilight or any of the songs I may use sorry this is short TT

chapter 4

Bellas (pov)

I gript the side of the table harder as I he continued.

"Please Bella let me explain." He pleaded I could hear it in his voice.

"Please Bella just give him a chance to explain." this come from alice after I became a vampireI had still missed her but eventually I realized that if she really cared she wouldn't of left.

"Bella please look at me." he said as he put his cold hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed in a second I heard a loud crash behind me I spun around somewhat satisfied and disgusted whith what I had just done.The "invisible arms" that came out of my back sometimes went out of control.

I stared at Edward as he got up completly shocked at what had just happend all the cullens stared at him then at me shocked, luckily nobody saw it happen because the bell had already rung.

"Bella I... What?" edward stuttard

"So you must be the famous Edward I,ve heard about." I turned around to see Deven standing up determenation in his eyes. I had never told anyone about my past except Deven he seemed to understand since his story was like mine.

"Yes but who are yo-." edward was cut off again as Deven continued.

"BElla told me alot about you ,you said you loved her,you lied,you abandoned her,and left her to die(//that rymed :3//sorry) and now you come back expecting her to welcome you back with open arms well I,m sorry but my sister is no longer the girl you used to know!"

Deven had pretty much covered everything I was going to say to Edward before Deven could continue Anthony spoke

"I,m sorry for my brothers outburst I honestly think we should ask our sister how she feels." Anthony motioned towards me as he said this

"I feel like murdering something so I think we should go home for now." I said coldly.

"But Bella-." that came from alice

"Goodbye Alice." I said

I then backed away and looked at all of them

"I would like it if you actually came to the concert though." they would probably think it was an invitation well they were wrong.

I turned to the door and ran out with my siblings behind me.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

next chap coming up soon :3


	6. Family meeting

Ok you know how I said that I need people to either suggest or vote for a song well the only reason I picked never alone was because nobody voted or suggested but Thank you Pain Ever Lasting for suggesting the song Until tomorrow by Paramore I listend to it and I LOVE IT I think it would be much better then the song I picked so I'm switching it to that once again Thank you :3 I do not own twilight or any of the songs i may use . 

Chapter 5

Bellas (pov)

I ran back to the hotel we were staying at. Ignoring all of my family's thoughts and questions

when I got up to my room I opend the door ,and walked in only to have Lilly catch the door before it closed

"Bella we need to talk now." was all she said before she walked into the living room

I sighed and followed her.

Deven and Anthony were already sitting when I enterd the room Lilly sat besides Deven as Anthony spoke

"Bella who were those vampires we saw today?" Anthony asked calmly

I hesitated should I really tell them about my old family?

"They used to be my family." I started out

I explained everything about how I met them, how I fell in love with Edward , and how he left me.

"OH! Bella! I,m so sorry !" Lilly cried

"Its ok Lilly I'm not looking for pity." I said casually

"They could be a problem though," Anthony continued "You said your over him,but it doesn't seem like hes over you."

Deven growled at this being an over protective brother as usual.

"What do you think we should do?" Lilly asked

We all thought about it for a minute before I got an idea

"Well the concerts tomorrow right?" they all nodded there heads

"Then why don't we make this one to remember."

They all looked at each other and then smiled

"What do we have to do?" deven asked

"Anthony has to say that I wrote all the songs , and the rest of us just have to do what we normally do."

"PERFECT! and if that doesn't work we can tear them limb from limb." Deven said while hitting his hand with his fist

"Um no, well atleast not yet." I said

"So what should we do untill tomorrow?" Lilly asked

"I don't know about you guys but I,m going to my room to watch 'Nightmare Before Christmas'."I said as I walked off to my room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm already workin on the next chapter :3 sorry this ones short the next one is the concert one and its longer :3


	7. CONCERT!

HIIIIIIII sorry if the songs aren't in bold letters and sorry for all the typos this is a longgggg chapter 

Chapter 6

Bellas (pov)

This was about...what the tenth time I had watched this movie tonight or today I sighed and turned the Tv off.

I layed on the bed listening to my siblings thoughts.Lilly was thinking about what to were,Anthony was tunning his guitar ,Deven was still thinking of what he could do to torture Edward.

I sighed and turned over on my bed.The next thing I knew I heard a knock on my door

"BELLA! were leaving in fifteen minutes hurry up!" Deven yelled

I jumped up and ran to my closet I pulled out a pair of dark colored jeans,a black belt with silver spikes,my black and white stripped shoes,and my dark green shirt that had a picture of Gir from invader zim eating waffles on it.

I got dressed and grabbed my hoodie before going downstairs.

"Took you long enough ." Lilly muttard as we walked to our car we were once again taking the truck to hopefully get there without being noticed.

When we got there we parked in the back,and ran into the building before anyone could notice us.

"Yo ANTHONY!" A voice said behind us we all turned around to see Zane , Zane was the one who supplied us with our blood thanks to him we didn't have to kill anybody or anything.

Zane was cute he was also a vampire.He had blond spikey hair that had red and black highlights in it and blood red eyes I was told once that he kinda liked me even though I had never really considered him now that Edward was back...

"Bella what are you thinking?" Lilly asked seeing the way I was looking at Zane

"Well he is cute." I answered

"Bella you wouldn't!"Lilly said in a I know what you mean voice.

I shrugged and listend to Anthony and Zane's conversation

"Ok so I'll have them um 'Delivered' to your room." Zane said

of course he was talking about the blood

"ok thanks zane see ya later ." Anthony waved goodbye as Zane started out to his car

"WAIT ZANE!" I yelled after him he turned around looking at me oddly

"Why don't you stay for the concert were all going out to do something later after it anyway."

Zane looked at me for a minute before he smiled and said "sure."

"Great!" I replyed

"Two minutes t'ill show." Anthony yelled

"Talk to you later." I said as I ran on stage and took my place at the front.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!" Anthony yelled.The crowd cheered

"OK THE FIRST FEW SONGS MY SISTERS GOING TO SING BUT ALL THE SONGS WERE WRITTEN BY HER." Anthony said into the microphone

Anthony,Lilly,and Deven ran off stage as I walked on Anthony had gotten a piano especially for this song.

I took of my hoodie and hung it on one of the microphones.I went and sat down on the piano bench and spoke into the microphone.

"This is dedicated too my first love , the one that broke my heart."

I started playing then

"I Climb, I Slip, I Fall Reaching for your hands But I lay here all alone Sweating all your blood If I could find out how To make you listen now Because I'm starving for you here With my undying love and I ...I will

Breathe for love tomorrow Cause there's no hope for today Breathe for love tomorrow Cause maybe theres another way

Before I started singing again I knew I saw Edward in the crowd He did come they all did.

I Climb, I Slip, I Fall Reaching for your hands But I Lay Here All alone Sweating all your blood If I could find out how To make you listen now Because I'm starving for you here With my undying love and I ...I Will

Breathe for love tomorrow Cause theres no hope for today Breathe for love tomorrow Cause maybe theres another way

Breathe for love tomorrow Cause there's no hope for today Breathe for love tomorrow Cause maybe theres another way

I Climb, I Slip, I Fall Into Your Empty hands but I Lay Here All alone Sweating all your blood."

I finished and the crowed started clapping some were even crying.

I got up and headed to the front microphone as Anthony , Lilly , And Deven came back on stage Anthony and Lilly on the guitars , Deven on the drums.

I nodded and they started playing.

"Telling Layla's story spoken 'Bout how all her bones are broken Hammers fall on all the pieces Two months in the cover creases

Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures

All my complaints shrink to nothing I'm ashamed of all my somethings She's good for one day of comfort Only because she has suffered

Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures

Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures

Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures."

As the song came to an end everyone started clapping and cheering and yelling.

I stept away from the microphone and Anthony came up I took Anthonys place and grabbed his guitar.

Anthony grabbed the microphone and nodded toward us.

"Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me.

No, don't Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't remember, remember.

[Chorus  
Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel.

A-ah.

I'm a believer,  
Nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal,  
Driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior.

No, don't Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't Surrender, surrender.

[Chorus

Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?

[Chorus  
Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel.

[Chorus

Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?"

Anthony finished off And the crowed started cheering again

He nodded toward us again and we started the next song

"I could be mean I could be angry You know I could be just like you

I could be fake I could be stupid You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way You▓re wrong if you think that I▓ll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You▓re wrong if you think that I▓ll be just like you You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You▓re wrong if you think that I▓ll be just like you

I could be cold I could be ruthless You know I could be just like you

I could be weak I could be senseless You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way You▓re wrong if you think that I▓ll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You▓re wrong if you think that I▓ll be just like you You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You▓re wrong if you think that I▓ll be just like you

On my own, cause I can▓t take liven with you I▓m alone, so I won▓t turn out like you Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way You▓re wrong if you think that I▓ll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You▓re wrong if you think that I▓ll be just like you You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You▓re wrong if you think that I▓ll be just like you

I could be mean I could be angry You know I could be just like you."

After the crowed stopped cheering again Anthony made the 'worst announcement'

"Ok sorry guys but this will be our last song of the night."

awwwwwws and nooooo please don't stops' came from the crowd

Anthony nodded toward us once more and we started playing.

"If you feel so empty So used up, so let down If you feel so angry So ripped off so stepped on You're not the only one Refusing to back down You're not the only one So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy So dirty so fucked up If you feel so walked on So painful so pissed off You're not the only one Refusing to go down You're not the only one So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty So used up, so let down If you feel so angry Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot Let's start a riot, a riot Let's start a riot!!"

The crowed cheered,yelled,everything.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Anthony yelled as we all ran of stage.

"You were great Bella ." Zane said

I smiled I had never gotten to know him but I think I would like him.

We all talked about the concert as we walked towards the door thats when a cold hand grabbed my shoulder

I spun around then, facing Him.

"Bella please we need to talk!" He pleaded

I sighed

"You guys go on." I said to the others "I'll catch up."

They stared at me for a minute ,then they nodded and walked out.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I Want to tell you that I'm sorry ,I should never have left, you I was stupid, I need you ,I love you!"

I stared at Him for a minute.

"I'm sorry Edward but I think you need to let go , atleast give me some time to think." I said calmly

I turned around and exited the building leaving edward behind dumbstruck at what I had just said.

I ran over to the truck and got in the back seat with zane.

"So how did it go?" Lilly asked

"It was a nice quiet conversation." I said

Everyone was quiet for a minute before we all busted out laughing.

"What did you say to him?" Deven asked he was laughing so hard if he could cry he would.

"I made it sound like something from a sappy romance movie." I said

Anthony was able to stop laughing long enough so he could say

"ok guys Whos ready to have some fun!"

"Hell yeah!" We all screamed

"So since Bella is the concering hero tonight she will decide were we will go." Anthony said

"Hmmm well I'm thinking Underground night club!" I said

---------------------------------------------------------------------

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhh soooo long next chapter will be the 'After party' :3

Zane will get a bigger role next chapter :3


	8. the um heh after party

Ok HIIII the songs I used last chapter were until tomorrow by Paramour , Fully alive by Flyleaf , Evil angel by breaking Benjamin, Just like you by 3 days grace, and Riot by 3 days grace in that order :3

Chapter 7

Bella's (POV) ( It'll probably be Bella's POV for the rest of the story)

Driving,driving,...still driving. "Are we there yet?" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"I think Anthony forgot were it is ." Deven teased

"Shutup!" Anthony muttered

"Ya know," Zane said "I've heard of a club for vampires only."

"Really?" Lilly asked curiously

"Yup, and all you have to do is turn left at the next stop."

"Interesting." Anthony said

"Okay well what are we waiting for lets go!" I said enthusiastically

Anthony drove on taking directions from Zane , until we came to a dark alley

"Can't have everyone knowing about it can we?" Zane sighed

We got out and walked to the door. When we got there I saw that there was a body guard there and he was huge bigger then Emmett this made me uneasy.

"Name." The guard said in a gruff voice that sounded like he was about to kill us.

"Zane Santana,' Zane replied "And I brought some uh, friends with me." he smirked as he said this which made me even more uneasy.

"Proceed ."the guard said as he opened the door for us.

We followed Zane in. The dark hallway gradually changed until our only light was a flashing red light.

We approached the end of the hallway ,and entered a room with vampires in it dancing under Bright red flashing lights. The place had a bar,a light up dance floor,and huge stereos blasting what sounded like Animals by Nickel back.

"Follow me." Zane said as he led us to a huge door he knocked on it and said.

"Oh Victoria."

"VICTORIA!" I screamed before I felt myself being knocked to the ground by something hard

I looked up to see five vampires on me holding me down one of them took out a needle like thing

and stabbed it into my arm I didn't even have enough time to see if my family was okay.

WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed

I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness ,could vampires be knocked out unconscious? What the hell!

Before I slipped out of consciousness , I heard someone scream my name and glass break .

"When..is this week..going..to..end." was all I could say before I fell unconscious.

What will happen next I don't know oh wait yes I do hahahahahah (jk) ' next chapter tomorrow promise


	9. Waking up

Hiiii next chap

Chapter 8

Bella's (POV)

Oh my head , wait what happened? I remember the concert,going to the night club,Zane working for Victoria,being knocked out ,my family...

MY FAMILY!

I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly, it took me a second to realize , I wasn't in the night club anymore

I was in...the Cullen's house? Yeah it was the Cullen's house and I was in Edward's room? Everything in there looked the same. The black couch was in the same spot , all the Cd's on the shelves. I got up it took me a second to realize that I had been laying on a bed "When did that get there?" I thought to myself.

I walked over to the door and stepped out into the hallway. Everything looked the same I walked down the hallway until I got to the steps I listened for any noises all I heard was the shuffling of footsteps and the sound of the TV. I waited another minute until I decided to go downstairs , as I walked down my footsteps silent , I heard the sound of Lilly's shrill voice.

"Should I go back up and check on her?"

"No we should still wait until she wakes up," this came from Anthony " I'm going to go talk to Carlisle again."

I then heard him get up and walk out of the room , I sighed and walked down the rest of the stairs.

I looked into the living room to see Lilly and Deven sitting on the couch watching what sounded like a news report. I walked into the living room ,I stood there until Lilly finally noticed me.

"BELLA!" She yelled with joy jumping out of her seat to come hug me

"Your awake." Deven said happily

"Yes but what happened ?" I asked

"Maybe one of the Cullens should explain." Lilly said as she ran out of the room

A moment later she came back in Alice behind her.

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked with happiness , she ran up and hugged me so hard that if I was still human I would be dead by now.

"Its good to see you too Alice." I said after she let go of me

"Lilly told me you wanted to know what happened." she said

"Yeah I do." Was all I said back

"Well maybe you should sit down."

I nodded and walked over to sit besides Deven.

"Well," Alice started out " The Zane you saw that was apparently working for Victoria wasn't the one you know."

"Then what happened to him?" I asked looking at Lilly and Deven both of them didn't look at me I knew what that meant.

"You mean he." I covered my mouth I couldn't say the rest.

"Were not sure, but we think." Deven said.

"Anyway." Alice continued "I had a vision of what was going to happen , and I told Edward."

"Edward," I thought " Were was he anyway?"

"If you were still awake to hear the window shattering that was Edward ,if we had still been taking care of the guard you'd be dead so Edward went in through the window."

"That was smart ." Deven muttered

I shot him a hateful glance , if it wasn't for Edward I would be dead.

"Luckily Lilly,Anthony ,and Deven were able to get the vampires who attacked them off of them,Emmett took care of the guard , and Jasper,Rosalie,Edward, and I took care of the rest." Alice said.

"So wheres Edward?' I asked

"He went out hunting with Esme , Emmett, and ,Rosalie but he's back now ." she said as she looked towards the door.

I followed her gaze and came to look at Edward he was leaning against the door post.

"Edward." I said I looked down at the floor.

"Bella," he said "We need to talk."

Cliffy


	10. yuh

Ok I know that I'm not done with Riot yet but I have a question for all of you I have 3 ideas for a next story

and I need you votes to see whitch one I should start on first

1. I'm not your girlfriend

kinda like 'Riot.' rewritten Edward has found another person A vampire girl who he loves even though he still feels guilty about leaving bella

one day he see's bella on Tv singing her new song 'Girlfriend' (by Avril lavigne) and he notices that she is a Vampire he wants to apologize to her

Alice , Jasper ,Emmett, and his new girlfriend tag along with him but how will Bella react (note this is not an ExB one)

2.Dance with the Devil

Bella comes in late to school one day and breaks up with Edward and supposedly moves back to jacksonville 10 years later

Edward finds out what really happen and why Bella broke up with him ( this is a BxE the story is better then it sounds)

3. Sweet Revenge

Lucia YoungBlood wants revenge on Edward Cullen for changing her 50 years ago her power is that she can take over human and newborn vampires bodys and 

lend them her vampire 'abilitys' (running fast , incredibel strength, ect.) so what happens when she takes over Bella?

I have chapter 1 of all of them already done so tell them which one you want me to work on or is I should put chapter one of any of them up but don't worry I'll finish Riot first 


	11. We'll go on

Ok this chapter is the ExB part of the story so if you thought that this story wasn't going to ExB it is The reason I made Bella so unwilling to forgive Edward is because I don't think Bella should just forgive Edward just like that even if she does still love him.

Chapter 9

Bella's (POV)

I nodded , and got up to follow Edward out of the room.

"Bella." Deven said .

I turned around.

"If he hurts you at all , just tell me okay?"

"Okay." I replied.

I followed Edward into the backyard.

"Thank you," I started "For saving my life."

Edward turned around.

"Bella I love you, if anything were to happen to you I would -."

"Then why?" I said

"Why what?" he asked

"Why what?" I said unbelieving "Why did you leave me!?"

He stared at me for a minute.

"Bella thats what I wanted to talk to you abo-.

I cut him off

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE IN THAT FOREST?!, WHY DID YOU LIE AND TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME?!, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK FOR ME?!" I screamed at him , my outburst startled even me.

"Bella," He breathed "I'm sorry , I want you to know I did come back for you."

I looked at him "You did?" I said

"Yes but you were already gone, I looked all over for you but."

"I'm sorry." I cried , I was dry sobbing by now the next thing I knew I could feel his arms around me.

"No I'm sorry," he said "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

Alice (POV)

I was glad Bella was back and Edward was happy , our family was complete again. I stared at Edward and Bella through the window , I smiled and walked back into the living room , were Lilly and Deven were still sitting , staring at the TV.

"Looks like whats her name did a good job." Deven muttered

"What do you mean?" I asked

"They found our truck by the side of the rode , blood smeared all over the windows." Lilly sighed.

"We've been filed as missing," Deven continued "Great how are we going to explain this? We can't just show up and say , A nut case vampire tried to kill us , and it was just a setup." Deven said smacking his head.

"Oh, Alice I forgot to ask , did you and the others get Victoria?" Lilly asked

"There was no Victoria , it was just a setup the Zane look alike put up apparently he and Victoria were once together , shes dead now though I'm not sure how though." I explained

"Wait, did Victoria have red hair , a cat like stance , and red eyes?" Deven asked

"Yeah but how do you know that?" I said

"She was the one sucking Bella's blood ,when I found her , I killed her though." Deven smirked at the memory.

"Ok?" I said abit confused " That takes care of one problem."

"Yeah but how do we explain the Car?" Lilly asked

"Are they sure its yours?" I asked

"Our ID's were in it." Deven said casually

"Ok , umm." I thought.

"Whats going on?"

I turned around to see Bella enter the room , holding Edwards hand ,this made me smile.

"We were just talking about what to tell , the police about our 'Disappearance'." Lilly said

"I have an idea .' Anthony said as he entered the room.

"What?" Deven asked

"Its really complicated so listen," he said "We tell them somebody stole our car ,all our stuff was in it ,so we stayed at a friends house."

We all stared at him for a minute.

"Anthony thats , thats , thats...BRILLIANT!!!" Deven yelled

Anthony nodded .

"And then we can continue our tour." Lilly chirped

I saw Bella bit her lip as she said this , Anthony seemed to notice too.

"Bella?" Anthony asked

"Guys I'm sorry but , I want to quit I'll go sing one more song but, I don't want to leave Edward and."

"Enough said." Anthony started " Lilly said you were getting tired of traveling all the time anyway , so one more song?"

"One more song." Bella replied happily.

I'm never writing that much emotional stuff again That part with Edward and Bella was like all...should I call it Fluff? I don't know but next chapter is the last chapter -( o and ok I'm going to post the first chapter of "Dance with the Devil" the second story I'll post will be Sweet Revenge (I'll probably change the name ) I'm not sure if I'll post "I'm not your girlfriend" well ttyl ( o and yes the last song will be a Paramore song :3)


	12. End

**Bella (POV)**

I could hear the crowed cheering as Anothony,Deven,Lilly,and I stood behind the stage.

"Okay you on guys." One of the backstage workers said. We nodded and made our way out to the stage , the crowed started cheering and we quickly went to our places.

"Okay guys so this is a special concert." Anthony said into the microphone "My sister ,Bella, will be leaving the band so this is our last concert together." He moved from his position at the front and went to mine as I went to the front the crowed boo'd or aww'd unti l I took my place.

I started singing then.

**I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win.. the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be**

**You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have**

**It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style**

**If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight**

**Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have**

**It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
This is your night so smile**

**Yeah yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in**

**Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in**

**It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Yeah oh oh open wide  
Yeah oh oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style**

The crowed cheered when I was done , Anthony gave me a hug and smiled ,I smiled back and then quickly ran off stage.

"And that was the last song by Bella." I heard him speak into the microphone ,Anthony wanted me to just do one song then leave so they would get used to doing it without me and I understood that, besides I didn't want to be away from Edward another minute.

--

The end wooo finally yeah its short and it sucks but basically she sings the last song then goes back stage to meet up with Edward I may make another version of this called Riot:rewritten the characters may change but the concept will be the same maky?woooo


End file.
